


A Shinkenger Christmas Story.

by tripodscorpion



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, M/M, Toku Secret Santa 2020, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripodscorpion/pseuds/tripodscorpion
Summary: After a tough battle, the Shinkengers are feeling quite down. Kotoha wants to cheer them up!
Relationships: Hanaori Kotoha/Shiraishi Mako, Ikenami Ryuunosuke/Tani Chiaki, Shiba Takeru/Umemori Genta
Kudos: 7





	A Shinkenger Christmas Story.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respira_mia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respira_mia/gifts).



The Shinkengers huffed and panted for breath as they detransformed, bloody and beaten from their last battle with the Gedoshu. They had just returned home, their bodies aching with the need for sleep and possibly a bandage or two. Kotoha watched with a frown as Chiaki practically collapsed onto the floor and groaned. His arm was definitely broken. The others looked defeated and tired, their expressions something akin to forlorning and low spirited. 

"Don't worry, everyone," Kotoha smiled weakly, trying her best to muster up something encouraging. "We beat him in the end!"

"Just barely," Chiaki hissed, half picking himself up off of the floor to glare at her.

"Chiaki!" Mako snapped. "Be nice!"

Chiaki let out a huff before struggling to pick himself up off of the ground, muttering curses and nasty words to himself as he walked himself over to Ryunosuke and hid his face in the latter's shoulder. Ryunosuke sighed and wrapped his arms around the other as Chiaki continued his silent but angry complaints under his breath. Genta was leaning against the doorway, unable to keep his balance. Even Takeru looked exhausted, an emotion that the red was known to rarely show to his team-mates.

"It's nearly Christmas," Kotoha reminded gently. "Don't be so low-spirited,"

"Christmas or not," Mako sighed from beside her, her arms folded. "We nearly lost and had that happened, there would be no Christmas to enjoy this year," Kotoha visibly flinched, as if that very notion stung. Mako gave her an apologetic smile and reached up to ruffle her hair. Kotoha leaned into the touch.

"But we didn't lose," Kotoha pouted.

"Yeah," Genta agreed, his voice hoarse. "But it didn't feel like we won either,"

"I-I'm going to take Chiaki to bed if that's quite alright," Ryunosuke chimed in. "I think he's passed out. If it is alright, could you send the one of the Kuroko's in to check on his wounds? I think his arm may be broken,"

"Of course," Takeru nodded. 

Ryunosuke gave a tiny but awkward looking bow to his lord before practically dragging Chiaki's unconscious body away. 

"If it's alright," Mako yawned. "I think I'll be going to bed too. Care to join me Kotoha?"

Still feelings rather stung by her friend's disappointment, Kotoha sighed and nodded, allowing Mako to take her by the hand and gently lead her into her room, leaving Takeru and Genta to tend to each other. As they both got ready for bed, Kotoha still couldn't shake the feeling. Mako seemed to notice this as she cleaned off her make up.

"Hey. What's wrong with you?" She asked gently, looking at Kotoha through the mirror.

Kotoha bit her lip and shook her head. "It's just, I don't like to see everyone so down. You all deserve to be happy,"

Mako smiled, and put down her cotton pad that she was using to clean her face before she scooched over to the yellow warrior and wrapped and arm around her shoulder. Kotoha lay her head against Mako's shoulder and sighed. 

"Not everyone can be happy all the time, Kotoha. Sure, we're a bit upset today but give us a few days to recover and everybody will be back to their old selves again," Mako encouraged, gently squeezing Kotoha's hand. Kotoha smiled in returned and nodded.

"Okay," She agreed and Mako kissed her cheek.

"Now! I'm feeling quite tired and since the Kuroko's have already done their final rounds, do you mind if I turn off the lights?" Mako asked, beginning to stand up so she could go do just as she said. Kotoha nodded with a faint smile as Mako switched off the lights.

-

Two hours. It had been two hours and Kotoha couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep knowing that her friends were all in pain. She needed to cheer them up. It was Christmas, after all! But how?! Her eyes widened in delight as an idea struck her. Of course! Christmas! Carefully, Kotoha squirmed out of Mako's grip and tiptoed towards the door, biting her lip as if to hide the wide smile she was sporting. 

She had just gently closed the door behind her when a single Kuroko caught her gaze. They were watching her with suspicion, probably very confused as to why she was up so late. Kotoha gave the Kuroko a polite smile as they approached.

"I-I'm glad to see you!" Kotoha whispered, bowing as she did so to which the Kuroko responded with their own bow. "I was wondering if you could help me with something. Do you know where Jii keeps all of the Christmas decorations? A-and, if there's any paper and scissors around, t-that'd be really helpful too!"

The Kuroko tipped their head to one side in silent confusion.

"I-It's a surprise," Kotoha explained quietly. "Please?"

-  
Mako met Ryunosuke and Chiaki just as they had come out of their rooms, a worried expression plastered on her face. Chiaki gave her a weird look in response, his arm freshly wrapped in a cast and held up with a sling. Mako looked frazzled. 

"What's wrong with you? Besides the usual stuff, that is," He asked, as Ryunosuke turned to assess what Chiaki was referring to. 

"I can't find Kotoha anywhere," Mako hissed. "The bed was empty when I woke up this morning,"

Chiaki smirked and opened his mouth to respond, only to feel Ryunosuke firmly grab his shoulder, all but daring him to continue with whatever snarky remark he had up his sleeve.

"Now's not a time to act like a child, Chiaki," Ryunosuke scolded gently.

Chiaki turned away. "I wasn't gonna!"

Ryunosuke ignored his boyfriend's childish remark and turned back towards Mako. "Have you tried calling her phone?"

"I have," Mako sighed anxiously. "Went straight to voicemail,"

"And you're sure she's not anywhere around here?" He urged.

Mako gave him a murderous glare in return. "I know what my own girlfriend looks like, Ryunosuke. Don't patronize me. The entire point is that she is nowhere to be found,"

"Alright, alright," Ryunosuke backed away, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Let's go find the Lord and Genta and see if they know anything,"

"The Kuroko's too," Chiaki added. "Those lot never seem to sleep. Surely, one of em has seen her around,"

-

And that's what lead the three of them to discover the main area, fully decorated with an array of flashing and colourful lights, sleigh bells, scraggly tinsel and a huge Christmas tree with ornaments and a star on top. There were even some handmade paper decorations strung up too. In the center of this, was Takeru calmly drinking his morning tea and Genta who was busy examining the ornaments on the tree.

"What happened here?!" Chiaki gasped. "This place is fulled decked out,"

"Not sure," Genta responded. "This was already here when we woke up,"

"Unbelievable," Ryunosuke breathed. "The lights are so pretty,"

"Do you think the Kuroko's did this?" Genta asked. 

"Not likely," Takeru hummed. "There's still two weeks till Christmas, they were not scheduled to put them up until next week,"

"Can we focus, please!" Mako erupted. "Kotoha is missing and you're all extremely busy fawning over some stupid lights!"

"Kotoha is missing?" Genta frowned. 

Just as Mako was about to send Genta flying into next week, the sound of the door caught their attention and soon a group of Kuroko's were walking in. One by one, they placed a neatly wrapped present under the tree before bowing to Takeru and leaving the room.

"What's going on?" Genta attempted to ask, but none of the entering or exiting Kuroko's would respond to him. When the last Kuroko had left the room, the space underneath the tree was packed with presents. The four of them, save for Takeru, stood in complete awe of the scene before them.

"Just what is going on?" Takeru mumbled. "Kotoha is missing and mysterious presents are being delivered,"

Mako let out a frustrated whine. "Let's stop sitting around and go find her! She could be in danger!"

Just then, Kotoha peaked her head around the corner before waltzing in as if she hadn't been missing all morning.

"Good Morning!" She chirped. 

"Kotoha!" Mako screeched, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, nearly sending the two falling to the floor.

"Where have you been?" Ryunosuke asked gently.

"Yeah, Mako nearly killed us all," Chiaki joked, his one good hand resting on the back of his neck. 

"Did you have something to do with the decorations being put up?" Genta added.

Kotoha giggled mischievously. "Sorry about all of the chaos. I went out to meet a friend. Actually, I brought her back with me,"

"A friend?" They all seemed to echo simultaneously. 

"Kaoru!" Kotoha called. "You can come out now!"

"My children!" Kaoru appeared from behind the wall near the doorway. "Hello!"

"Kaoru!" Mako gasped.

"My lady!" Ryunosuke attempted to bow, only to earn a smack to the top of his head by Chiaki, who was giving him a very sour expression. Ryunosuke gave him a weak, apologetic smile in return.

"Kotoha called me and told me about what happened yesterday! So, I decided to come and visit and cheer you up!" Kaoru chirped. "Isn't that wonderful!"

"So the presents must have come from you!" Genta guessed.

"Smart boy, Genta!" Kaoru giggled.

"Back off," Takeru muttered, his tea cup barely touching his lips. "That one's mine,"

Genta blushed furiously.

Kaoru pouted. "You're no fun, Takeru,"

"So, you organized all of this?" Mako asked, turning to Kotoha, holding her hands gently. 

Kotoha nodded with a bright smile. "Yup! Everyone seemed so sad yesterday. So I decided that I wanted to cheer you up. Last night, I called Kaoru and she agreed to help me buy some presents. Then, with the help of the Kuroko, I put all of the Christmas decorations up!"

"Oh Kotoha," Mako pulled her girlfriend into another hug.

"You did all of that for us?" Chiaki questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

Kotoha nodded still smiling.

"Kotoha," Genta sniffled.

"Now I feel bad," Ryunosuke muttered. "We didn't get you anything!"

Kotoha shook her head lightly. "No, no! Your smiles are the best thing you could give me,"

"What did we do to deserve you?" Genta wailed. 

"Now!" Kaoru announced. "Who wants breakfast? I had the Kuroko's make us something really delicious!"

"I do!" Chiaki squealed, raising his non-broken hand. 

"I could go for some breakfast," Ryunosuke nodded. "My lady, you are so kind,"

Chiaki glared at him. Ryunosuke gave him yet another apologetic smile.

"Well then!" Kaoru giggled. "Breakfast is served!"

As everyone sat down and enjoyed their breakfast, Kotoha looked around the table. Kaoru was poking fun at Takeru and Genta, the later of which couldn't contain the blush on his face while the former hid his expression behind him taking another sip of his morning tea. Ryunosuke was feeding Chiaki, something which the green ranger seemed to be enjoying a lot. Then there was Mako, who was enjoying the steamed rice that had been placed in front of her.

"This is wonderful!" She sighed happily. "Kotoha, you're an angel,"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Kotoha blushed.

Mako couldn't contain her smile as she leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you!"

Kotoha smiled back. "Love you too!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas, Amy! From Your Toku Secret Santa ):3


End file.
